


Not Looking Back

by GoatSoup



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, I literally just don't know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this yet. 
> 
> Spoilers for 5X16

Steve's world had narrowed down to the frantic pounding of his heart and the dizzying rush of blood in his ears.

Everything else; the blaring horns of other road users, Chin Ho calling out after him, Kono's attempts at keeping up with his crazy driving, all melted away into a distant beeping noise in the back of his mind. Something to be dealt with later, something that just wasn't as important as the thing that occupied his brain space right that second.

Danny.

Danny who was supposed to be relaxing and getting away from distractions. The twisting pain in Steve's heart and the condescending voice in head both reminded him that _he_ was the distraction from which Danny was running.

Because Steve had wanted more. He had wanted Danny and his smiles. He had wanted to fall asleep with Danny's arms around him and to wake up to Danny's kisses. He had wanted Danny's loyalty, his no bs policy on all things McGarrett and his apparently unending love.

Well, that was _before_  Steve had confessed his true feelings to Danny. The blonde had panicked and ran away. He'd spent a week avoiding Steve at all costs and had been nothing but a shining beacon of professionalism around the office and in the field.

A few days later, Steve found a vacation request form on his desk and had immediately approved it, thinking Danny only needed a while to think things through before he realised that he could trust Steve with his heart.

Because that was what was basically wrong here, right? Danny was afraid to hand his heart over to just anyone and that made sense, seeing what he'd been through _twice_ with Rachel and with Gabby choosing work over him. Steve would always choose Danny; he just needed to work that out for himself. So Steve foolishly approved the request and sent Danny on his merry way.

To say that it was a shock to hear that Danny was taking Amber on a super secret couple's getaway was an understatement. Through the grapevine, too. As if Steve wasn't heartbroken enough. And then for Kame to call and let him know of his suspicions,- the mere _suggestion_ that Amber could be cheating on Danny was enough to boil his blood, and Chin telling him Amber had a husband? Steve never imagined wanting to get into a cat fight with a woman for a guy, but it had looked like it might be a viable option just then.

He burst through the doors to Tripler's ICU ward and tried to locate someone to point him in Danny's direction; a doctor, nurse, hell a _janitor_ would do.

But then he spotted a hysterical Amber who started apologising right off the bat and he suddenly couldn't find it in his heart to hate her as he was reminded of how young she was, of what she'd already been through. She was just someone else who'd fallen for Danny's charms. How could he blame her for doing the same thing he was guilty of? For trying to hold on to a little bit of happiness in a world that had dealt her a crappy hand to begin with?

Hearing the doc say Danny was going to be just fine had him clutching to the nearest steady thing. Which in that instance had turned out to be Amber, despite her own sobs wracking through her. 

Hours later when Danny had woken up and asked for Amber, Steve had gotten his answer. He was done with Detective Danny Williams. He'd been right all those years ago when he had sworn he'd never fall in love. He'd broken a promise to himself and now he was paying for it.

He hadn't anticipated running into Agent Kathy Millford in the hallway, nor had he expected to give unsolicited advice but he just couldn't help himself. Kathy had been hurt and she didn't deserve any more pain. He hadn't meant to sound like a fortune cookie, but hey it was what it was.

He just hoped like hell he could follow his own advice.


End file.
